


Fragile

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Universe, Feeding, Ficlet, M/M, Medication, Minor Injuries, Negotiations, Personal Favorite, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Hanataro does what he can to convince Kenpachi to take some medication. Each man has their patience and wills tested.





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Prompt: banana.

“I ain't drinking that. You can try using a funnel or pinch my nose closed, but it's not going in my body. Kurotsuchi could do experiments with that thing…”

Kenpachi does his best scowl, one which was once known to frighten Retsu Unohana into leaving him be with his injuries. Hanataro does not even look over from the nightstand where he tends to Yachiru. Her swinging feet come close to striking him. He remains obnoxiously calm as he puts a Chappy bandage over her skinned elbow and a lollipop for her patience. 

Unfair did not begin to cover the situation. Yachiru could have as many sweet things as she asked for. Kenpachi's current meal situation: mashed up fruit which Hanataro put through some human contraption he picked up in the world of the living. Somehow, ice and milk are going to make it more tempting.

“Pouting does not change a care plan,” Hanataro says, giving over another lollipop. “I follow orders from the captain. Now, is there anything I can do to make it more tempting?”

“I’ll take some with sake or nothing.” 

Yachiru giggles, a traitor even with everything he has done to make certain her stay is comfortable. Hanataro gives her another lollipop and somehow manages to maintain his smile when she gives him a wet sticky kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll be back later for Kenny,” she promises. “Make sure he gets his medicine.” 

Hanataro is too damned smug when he turns around. “Yachiru has my word that you’ll be cared for.” 

Promises are nothing when healthcare is involved. Kenpachi stares the drink and its creator down for an hour. Sake could make this more bearable, but he is refused even that basic right. Hanataro does paperwork and staunchly ignores the gauntlet between them. Something will make him breakdown. 

“I won't drink it even with my nose plugged shut,” he threatens. “I'll take some stitches or whatever else you have to offer.”

“You already have stitches,” he says dryly. “You're going to be in far more pain than necessary without these medications. I understand that you have no difficulties with taking pills alone, but these are quite hard on the stomach and having them in something can help. Captain Komamura takes them without fuss.” 

“Does he get his with peanut butter?” 

Hanataro gives him that irritating smile. “I can't break that secret. Now, let’s just wait and see what you choose.” 

Kenpachi manages another hour when the pain begins. It is manageable -- a dull ache, rising into a burn which crawls over his shoulder and down his chest. Gritting his teeth, he settles back against his pillow. Hanataro glances up but does not try pushing the medication issue again. Now, the option is up to him, which is somehow more aggravating than when he didn't have any choice. Seems that Hanatator is just waiting for him to break down so he can win. Really, he has undergone far worse injuries in the past, but moving wrong pulls a stitch and he's practically roaring. 

“I won't take those,” he hisses. “I ain't drinking that.” 

Hanataro rises, far too calm given the situation. “Give me a moment, please. I realize this might be something minor for most, but I once envied people who were able to swallow medications with ease. Captain Unohana shouldn't feel guilty, because it really was not her fault. I encountered an allergen and had a severe reaction, which caused a reaction. I had a successful treatment but swallowing anything became frightening. I could have choked. I should have choked, right? Even food was frightening. I would chew things for the taste but then spit them into a cup.” 

Hanataro goes to a cupboard and pulls down a bottle. He gives it multiple shakes and then holds it over the drink. Finally, some chocolate sauce drizzles over the mess. 

“You're being bold to assume this will change my mind,” he says. “Yachiru will eat anything with sugar…” 

“Negotiations are important in our division.” A spoon goes into the drink, which he swirls around. “Now, open up please.” 

Kenpachi leans further back into his pillow. “You're fucking with me.”

“I can spoon feed or funnel feed.” 

“Spoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single reader, comment, bookmark, and kudos!


End file.
